


为我祈祷

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gentle Sex, Group Marriage, Group Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *劳伦斯是所有教会猎人的新娘子*mob劳，有杰尔曼/劳伦斯提及，男人长批警告*涉及一些宗教体验
Relationships: Church Hunter(s)/Laurence
Kudos: 2





	为我祈祷

在在场诸位及神的面前，交换我们的誓言。我们都倾听了神的言语，倾听了他关于爱的教诲。是的，猎人记得他说，我所去的地方，你现在不能跟我去，后来却要跟我去。猎人问，主教阁下，我为什么现在不能跟你去？我愿意为你舍命。他迅速弯下腰去，伏在地上，吻他的脚，让他的主教叹息。我实实在在地告诉你，你们还要吻我许多次。那么，就是现在了吗？唱诗班和管风琴乐手开始奏乐。劳伦斯头戴白纱，几个圣职捧着他礼袍的下摆，另几个则拿着花篮和花束，玫瑰艳红如自血中盛开。他浑身缀满珠宝，因为他那珍贵的美德只有稀世珠宝的光彩才能衬托、比喻，才能让猎人们从芸芸众生中得见圣人。劳伦斯走得很慢，就像初次出嫁的新娘，可你见过出嫁的主教吗？这些亚楠人真是奇怪。刚下马车的时候猎人在心里暗自嘀咕。您会做祷告吗？那位有名望的主教在赐血时问他。他现在的确会了，像虔诚的亚楠人一样，自己默默地做祷告，跟清晨聚在大教堂里的信众们一块儿做祷告，念出声音来。他们先念“神圣之血”，然后再念一段祷词，“神啊，赦免我们的罪，赐福于我们吧！”。赐予眼睛使我们智慧，赐予血液使我们强壮，猎人祈祷着。他有没有过怀疑？当失去的同伴越来越多的时候，他怀疑过，但路德维希依然一次又一次地高举旗帜。圣洁是不被软弱污染的，可他们的确软弱，他们看见了才信，猎人看见了劳伦斯的爱吗？他的新娘，他的主教的爱？这里的所有猎人都有爱他的心，他又怎么会不爱他们呢？你看他爱得是何等恳切啊。劳伦斯在祭坛前停住，微笑着看着他的猎人们。我们要交换誓言，我们都是自愿而不是受压迫的吗？他的主教献出了自己，把自己嫁给了每一个教会猎人。是的。猎人动情了，爱上了，爱是不顺从意志的。我们发誓此生永葆忠诚？是的，此志不渝。唱诗班开始演奏，劳伦斯悄然跪下，赞美诗的前奏在他身后响起，在宝石一样纯净，雪一样柔软的曲调里掀起他白色的面纱。神啊，求你让我知道生命何等短促。我的一生窄如手掌，我一生的时日，在你面前如同虚无。世人奔忙，如同幻影。他们劳役，真是枉然。积蓄财宝，不知将来有谁收取。神啊，如今我更何待！我的指望在于你，我们的灵魂都在你手上，再没有痛苦忧患能接近我们。猎人跟着劳伦斯的声音唱着，清楚地感觉到他大衣口袋里的那枚戒指紧贴着他的心跳。所有的猎人都走上前来。主教阁下，您愿意做我们的新娘吗？我愿意。再答，我愿意。猎人看不到主教的嘴唇，一篮血血红的玫瑰，开得正盛。香薰味道，混同了春夜的暖风，袭入圣堂。劳伦斯提高了声调，我将我献给你们，以爱你们永生永世。猎人突然听见身后有人在掉眼泪，但他没有回头，心里明白，那人的眼眶里定是干涩的，路德维希肯定在静默地看着这一切。首席猎人的婚礼说什么也要大大操办，光是礼拜就进行了一整天，一整天的祈祷声，可是春宵只有一夜，亲吻只有一次。他们的主教直起身子，仰起曲线优美的脖颈，将面颊凑向他的猎人们，有那么一会儿，他不说话了。经由这一吻，我属于你，你属于我。他们异口同声，从今天直到我再不得见朝阳升起之时。那会很快来到的，今夜这些嘴唇与劳伦斯在空中轻轻一触的猎人，有多少会在明晚的狩猎中幸存？他们的爱会只剩下主教手指上的几枚戒指。经由这个吻——猎人继续说道，劳伦斯已经来到他面前，嘴唇嫣红，刚刚吻过他的嘴唇都不舍得放他离开，当然，他也是的。经由这个吻，献出我的爱。劳伦斯语调温柔，嘴唇微微张开。光线很暗，一会儿又显得明亮，他能听到的只有劳伦斯的呼吸声。猎人把他们的手指缠在一起，劳伦斯的手上已经戴满了戒指，金绿相间的光芒，大红宝石的诡异红晕，小天青石的片片靛影，相比之下，猎人的银指环显得有些寒酸。他向前将他们的身体碰在了一块。我献给你这枚戒指，象征我的爱与忠诚。指环滑进苍白的手指。劳伦斯笑得更深了。我亲爱的教会猎人，我绝不会让你的服务蒙上不誉的污名。他的手顺着猎人的喉咙，沿着他的下巴，第一次触碰到他的脸颊——猎人的心飞速跳动，当他把他们的嘴唇凑到一起时，那是猎人尝过最甜的东西，比血还甜，用血凝化的嘴唇。他的主教立刻让他把舌头伸进嘴里，歪着头以便更容易靠近，一阵轻微的呻吟从他的喉咙里发出来。猎人绝望地感到自己被唤醒了，欲望正在体内泛滥。劳伦斯。不，现在还不行，不能在这儿。劳伦斯对他的反应令人振奋，猎人们都会发现很容易从主教的嘴里拉出声音，当舌头舔过齿列的时候总是忍不住发抖，吸吮舌头之前会下意识地退缩一下，再轻轻地碰一下舌尖，他其实有点害羞。噢，这太可爱了，一个脸红怕羞的新婚少女。但让猎人感到安心的是，叫劳伦斯的主教，永远不会爱上他。他的主教爱他，爱他们所有的猎人，但不会爱上他，劳伦斯柔情蜜意的吻只是他的习惯，用来给自己换方便的。瞧瞧那个被主教死心塌地，真心诚意爱上的猎人啊，他现在身在何处？所有的猎人都不知道第一猎人杰尔曼去了哪儿。杰尔曼被劳伦斯爱上了，他也就完结了，他让美丽的大主教为他流了那么多眼泪，艳福倒是不浅，只是杰尔曼现在没那个命去消受了。劳伦斯为他绝食，哭红眼睛，用手背在脸上蹭一下，很小心地，不希望被人看见他在擦泪，等他回过头来，两只棕色的大眼睛都哭小了，哭肿了，在小小的苍白脸上连着鼻头成了一片红，他不仅不漂亮了，甚至有点丑，但猎人觉得他那么动人，焚香和蜡烛的气味还没消散，他们的吻还没结束。猎人的手指摸到锁骨的凹处，让劳伦斯打了个寒颤，然后把嘴巴放到劳伦斯脉搏跳动的地方，向前压去，把他们的身体更紧密地贴合，沿着劳伦斯的下巴一点一点地咬，他的新娘紧紧抓住他，好像他是唯一一个能把他留在这世上的人。猎人感激他的主教仅仅只是，爱着他。要是把他换到杰尔曼的位置上，劳伦斯会怎么样？主教阁下，我是（），随便什么时候也替我做做祷告吧！还有您的仰慕者（），赐福给他吧，就说这一句就好，您会替我祷告一辈子吗？

所有的猎人都在看着这一对猎人和主教难舍难分的样子，感到空气中充满幻象、热浪和激情澎拜，现在他们不再是他们，他们的思维在一个个吻的迷醉中融化，就像浪花溶于大海。猎人怀里的劳伦斯不仅仅是他的，而是归所有的，所有其他的猎人，那些和他一样在同一座圣堂，搂抱着同一位新娘，沉浸在同一个吻里的猎人们。猎人抽身离开，就一会儿，两个人的额头紧紧地贴在一起，劳伦斯的呼吸抵着猎人的嘴唇。猎人低下头，让他们的嘴重新相融，缠绵地，温柔地，有点醉醺醺的样子，他们甚至还没喝血呢。劳伦斯容光焕发的脸庞在他面前飘然而去，劳伦斯，第一主教，是他们所有人的，他们所有人都是劳伦斯的，彼此拥有，毫不陌生，劳伦斯的微笑就是他们的，他们对主教的渴望也是他的渴望，他的也是他们的。我们来自不同的道路，劳伦斯从吻中起身，再次跪在地上，袍子的下摆压皱了。这是祝福祈祷。现在我们彼此结合在一起，希望共同继续我们之后的道路，神啊，你就是爱，我们用爱感谢你，帮助我们，让我们每天更爱彼此，让我们的爱更坚不可摧，让我们的爱成为幸福的活水，成为神圣之血的器皿。劳伦斯跪在大理石祭坛前，点上每一根蜡烛，是饮血的时候了。罪人们急着下地狱呢。劳伦斯迅速地步履轻盈地捧来满满一杯冷血，盛在镶满珠宝的高脚金杯里，在他的双肩散发的芳香、饮完血后的狂喜、笑声、深海般的飘荡、欣喜若狂的眼睛放出的亮光中摇晃着。猎人想到这个了，他们胆怯又贪婪地盯着主教举到面前的血，劳伦斯现在捧着满杯冷血，他们不能吻他，和他做爱，不敢冒昧表现出温存或攻击性，甚至渴求。他看上去圣洁无比，遥不可及，他的姿势、眼神都被血浸透了，向他们施展着所有这些魅力，在他们喝下那血时，连碰都没碰，他们就已被血和他折服，一切都被赋予迷人的爱意和超现实的极乐，一切都透着性爱。所有的猎人都如痴如醉，愉悦地将灵魂与血结合，眼神亮闪闪的，半疯似的沉醉其中，着迷，销魂，呼吸到甜蜜的梦幻和感受到的心醉神迷。劳伦斯的眼睛喜悦地望着他的猎人们，跟着深海的旋律快乐至极地摇晃着，沉浸在没有说出口的狂热的人群中，融化了，触摸他的是血气、叹息和低语，围绕着他的是猎人们的脸庞、胳膊、胸膛、膝盖，血像波浪一样有节奏地把他掀翻。他饮尽了剩下的血，然后就像玻璃和冰块摔碎了似的，沉默被打破了。

他把猎人们吸引了过去，或许是猎人，或许是其他男人。猎人们搂住劳伦斯，拉他跳舞。他的领子镶边散发出阵阵香气，戒指与珠宝叮叮相碰，他的头发碰到猎人的脸颊，弄得他们下巴和心里痒痒的，他那有弹性的柔软躯体比迄今为止的任何时候都更温柔热忱地配合他们的动作，在避开，玩闹般地迫使引诱他们做动作时总是重新吸引猎人与他触碰，在猎人边跳边弯下身想吻他的嘴时，他们的嘴唇激情燃烧地撞在一起，劳伦斯整个身子，直到下面的膝盖都依偎着猎人，满怀被血点燃的渴望和倾心。之后他的嘴唇挣脱开，舞起来也有所克制，总躲着猎人。他们不假思索地冲进舞蹈，冲进无声的音乐，冲进潮水般的抚摸，一个一个猎人紧贴着他们的主教，再次幸福无比地感到一股巨浪向他们砸下来。跳舞时劳伦斯放下了一切，他知道什么也不用做，猎人们就已经全部爱上他了，他们是他的，他醉了，在舞蹈、目光、亲吻和血里。在这个春夜，所有的猎人，所有追求他的猎人，所有心有所求而紧紧搂抱着他的猎人，所有带着情欲的渴望注视着他的猎人，所有的猎人都融合在一起变为唯一的猎人，而那人不在他的怀中。

婚礼舞持续了许久，他们仍紧紧拥抱着站着，最后因贪婪地跳舞而上不来气，手臂都垂了下来。在劳伦斯的目光面前所有的现实都崩塌了，包括猎人们想要他这一现实。他们陶醉地对视着，直到一双手，一双双手伸出来，像是得到了默许似的开始剥去劳伦斯身上繁复的主教礼袍，让猎人们心里再次流动着炽热的激情，如三月暖风里融化万物的狂热，高涨而深沉，活跃，跳动，呐喊，高歌着情爱的火焰，是饥渴和对欲望的强烈预感。厚重的教袍坠地时无数的戒指从口袋里滑出，娶了主教做新娘的猎人太多了，手上都戴不下婚戒了。现在劳伦斯除了恋人什么都不是，除了情爱的幸福和痛苦外不呼吸别的，他们不再是猎人和主教，只是爱过一个春天，一个月，一天一晚的恋人。圣职们已经在圣堂的地砖上铺好了地毯，今晚这里不会传出祈祷的声音。猎人们看着面前一丝不挂的新娘，在洒满花瓣的地毯上向他们伸出手。来吧，我亲爱的猎人。还在他身上留恋不已的一双手从光裸的脊背摸过肩头，沿着他下巴的骨头把手指塞进他嘴里，劳伦斯用舌头裹住它，轻轻吸吮着手指上的老茧，让身后的猎人把胸膛紧贴在他的背上。猎人把手指拉出来，被唾液充分润滑过的手指抵着劳伦斯收缩着的阴唇，温柔地画圈，并不着急进去。其他的猎人们明白了他的意图，挨到劳伦斯身边用舌头取悦他们的新娘。劳伦斯的肚子在猎人们的舌头留下的热量下颤抖，胸前的两粒也被舔舐得光泽湿润，敏感无比，让猎人们忍不住想去揉捏。劳伦斯的头向后仰着，一个年长的猎人吻着他的鼻梁，猎人们心照不宣地避开了新娘最需要抚慰的地方，只让热度在劳伦斯的腹部不断聚集，上升，欣赏他脸上被欲望折磨着的美丽的难耐模样，即使猎人们自己也快要克制不住了，吞咽声，喘息声，一勾一搭的眼神，性爱游戏的前奏，蒙上肉欲阴影的虹膜。两根手指滑进他敞开的阴唇和穴口里，那里已经像个肮脏的妓女一样湿了，身后的猎人平躺下来，把劳伦斯的臀部放在他结实的大腿上，阴茎轻轻推开了阴唇，湿透了的主教引得周围人都兴奋不已。劳伦斯略微撑起身体，一只脚跪在猎人身侧，另一只脚踮着，扶着抵在他阴部的粗硬慢慢坐下去，柔顺的栗子色头发遮住了面容，他很快把头发捋到后面去，用眼神让猎人们更加坚巨起来，柔嫩的内壁正在把猎人的长度吃进去。他的上半身往前倒下，舒展开，整个人趴下了，直到根部全部没入，尖端甚至擦到了子宫颈口。泪水终于顺着劳伦斯的脸颊流下，马上有猎人凑上来帮他拭泪，他们像一群饥饿的狗一样看着劳伦斯的身体只要稍微动一下，白皙的臀肉就克制不住地发抖，脚趾愉快地蜷曲着，口水胡乱地滴下来，脸涨得通红，就像那些最下流的酒馆里会有的性爱表演原封不动地搬到了这圣洁的殿堂里。许多猎人坐在劳伦斯的正前方，已经解开了裤子开始自慰，他们全都十分耐心，毕竟有一整夜的时间，他们口袋里有足够的血瓶可以使新娘兴奋一整个夜晚，最终让所有人都满意。猎人的一只手扣住劳伦斯的臀瓣，随着挺动的节奏揉捏它，另一只手从后面紧握住腰肢，喉咙里止不住地发出粗喘。潮湿的细小声音在整座圣堂里回响，刺激着刚饮过冷血的猎人，他眯起眼睛，狠狠地打在面前的臀肉上，劳伦斯的眼泪加倍涌了出来，夹得更紧了，让猎人差点直接缴械。另一个猎人靠近他，把他的身体稍稍抬起，手指紧紧地按在他的阴蒂上摩擦，那感觉太美妙了，甚至比血的滋味还好。强烈的刺激在劳伦斯的身体里爆发出来，他一只手向后撑着猎人的腹部借力，开始疯狂地晃腰，用力骑他，呜咽着，感到体内的巨大因为内壁的咬合变得更硬，爽得直发抖。另一只手抓住按在他阴蒂上的大手，向那个猎人挪动，伸出舌尖描摹着猎人在面具下的唇形，又缩了回去，继续伸着舌头邀请猎人，那人迅速拉下面具朝劳伦斯俯身，舌头碰了一下对方的，然后陶醉地吸吮，让他的主教被吻到缺氧，只能发出一阵呜呜声，眼睛紧闭，晃腰的速度慢了下来。还埋在他体内的猎人有些不满，撑起身从后面抱住他，把他的双腿分得更开，再搂着他向后倒，两个身体紧贴着前后摇晃，所有猎人都能清楚地看到主教是怎么把猎人的阴茎整个吃进去的。劳伦斯因为重力的作用，每次都坐到了更深更柔软的地方，他无法克制自己的呻吟，浑身烫如火烧，汗顺着额角往下滴，感觉到猎人们粗糙起茧的手正抚摸着自己的肩膀，他们在安慰他。猎人们再次全都围拢过来，劳伦斯一言不发地抱着他们，从头发开始，吻遍他们的脖子、额头、鬓发、胸膛、四肢和心口，再吻过他们的嘴唇，把没有说出的爱语全部接收过去。这种耻辱和下流经历，在劳伦斯身上居然能和别种截然不同的圣洁感情并存，这让猎人觉得不可思议，几乎有些茫然。他茫然地接过主教的吻，纯洁得不带一丝欲望，跟之前那些激情的吻毫不相同，猎人不知道自己更喜欢哪个。他伸出手，想要再次抱住劳伦斯时，却发现他消失无踪。主教在另一个猎人怀里，什么都没做，只是保留着原来的姿势靠在男人的胸口上，闭着眼睛承受余韵冲刷过身体。过了一段时间，他出声招呼侍立在一旁的圣职过来摇香炉，再从身旁的猎人那儿取过血瓶扎在大腿上，发出舒服的叹息。

完全恢复体力后，劳伦斯侧躺在地毯上，脑袋枕着手臂，深棕色的头发散在一边。他用手掰开还在流出精液的臀部，勾起一个难以形容的笑。一个粗壮的阴茎立刻轻松地插了进去，但并不野蛮，像一只在他脚边打转磨蹭的小狗一样，犹豫又温柔，恳求着他的主教。爱我吧，吻我吧，现在就好，一次就好，让我爱您吧。他的祈求还没停下，又一个猎人分开劳伦斯的腿，架在肩上，几乎不需要润滑地就操进了后面，带着显而易见的绝望。劳伦斯好看的脚在承受着两人的撞击时不停地敲着猎人的脊背，他听见了他们无声的祈祷。神难道不知道他们发狂的愿望吗？他们不正在祈求吗？以神的名义，无论向您求什么，都必得着啊。神啊，他们正向您呼唤，别责怪他们的淫行，是我，但我不能把他的名从我的心上抹去，我无法像爱他一样爱他们，我的生命对您是否还有意义？让我再见见他吧，像这些猎人求我去爱他们一样，我的确爱啊，像爱您一样，您知道有他在我才能爱您！亲爱的杰尔曼啊，如果你疲倦了，就靠在我身上吧，我身边总有一个位置在为你守候，我是猎人们的新娘，可永远是你的情人，我只要感觉到你在我身边就足够了！可是不行！神啊！我不能再祈祷了。主教阁下。他们在呼唤他。主教阁下。您在哭吗。您在笑吗。主教的手指紧抓着礼袍，呻吟着，他的身体在寻求更进一步的快感，呼吸紊乱，他的臀部顶着两个猎人，还是所有的猎人？他们是属肉体的，已经卖给罪了。因为他们所作的，他们自己不明白。劳伦斯。神啊，我在。那些人在那里呢？没有人定你的罪吗？神啊，没有。我也不定你的罪，去吧！从此不要再犯罪了。可是神啊，他在被人爱着呢！那些掉落在地上的珠宝戒指，在他与人做爱的时候咯着他的脊背，留下深深浅浅的印记，他躺在他所有的猎人们为他献出的爱上，他们怎么会没有彼此相爱的心呢？这些无以回应的爱是对他的惩罚。在爱情的海洋上漂浮着的劳伦斯，猎人们的爱情太深重太炙烈，连海面上也被烧着了，火焰和海水一道把他吞没。本应带来奇迹的血却带来了苦难，猎人们的苦难。他无法施行神迹，更无法回应爱情，但他可以用他一切的广博和温柔给他们短暂又无可推卸的温存。当猎人们达到高潮的时候，他们的主教，或许是神，的确在微笑着，承诺幸福，给予希望。正如劳伦斯身着白色婚纱步入圣堂的样子。猎人们为他整理裙服，佩戴珠宝，梳理棕发，最后吻过他的手指。我看上去怎么样？美极了，主教阁下，您夺人心魄，您美不胜收，愿上位者的恩惠，神的慈爱，启蒙的喜悦，常与您同在！


End file.
